Eternal
by Angel Angamaite
Summary: The stars live forever. They watched me then, they watch me now. They always stay up there...' Musings of one of our favorite Yu-Gi-Oh characters.


Note: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else mentioned or implied in this fiction. I simply dabble and fingerpaint.

Ruby: And screw all sorts of things up in the process, ya know?

Alright, I'll give you that, too.

Ruby: (smirking) Hah, knew it.

Emerald: Honestly, why do I get the stupid sister? --;

Ruby: 'Ey!

Sapphire: Bro, sis, cut it out! (sigh)

Anyways, this is probably corny, and I suppose this is kinda angsty, but then again, it is Yami.

Sapphire: Who can be forgiven...

Ruby: XD Because you have a crush on him!

Sapphire: Ruby! O.O

Emerald: O.o;; Make that stupid sisters. Plural. Enjoy the fic.

Eternal

_The stars live forever._

Yami sat on the slick paneled roof, resting his chin on the soft leather covering his knees, face turned to the stars. A cold breeze played with his hair, blowing golden tendrils into his face gently. A wistful look was upon the normally determined face as he gazed at the tiny points of light, so far above him in the night sky. The chill wind painted his cheeks a faint pink, made the lithe body shiver lightly. Not that he noticed.

_They watched me then, they watch me now._

His attention was diverted, and for once, Yami was totally relaxed, in a solstice he rarely found, even in sleep. His mind, however, was buzzing with thoughts.

_They always stay up there, far removed from everything down here._

Before, his life had been far from perfect. There had been things to do, people to see, meetings... But he had been happy. Contented. But now...? After being sealed in an impossible labrinyth for millenia, he had emerged with the help of a young boy, into a world that was nothing like the one he had left. The shock of it all was enormous, and beneath it all was an underlying grief. No one he knew from five-thousand years ago still lived, but he did. Was it fate? It was hard for him to accept that. Fate that chose to trap him inside the Millenium Puzzle. Fate which chose Yugi to finally solve the Puzzle. Fate did it all.

He held up a thin hand, and watched with saddened eyes as a single golden spark balanced on the tip of his middle finger before winking out. Then, without moving his head, he shifted his slender legs out just enough so he could glimpse a corner of the great golden Puzzle hanging from his neck by a piece of thin brown cord. It was always there, always a weight, hanging.

_The stars do not have worries._

Yugi finished the Puzzle. Yugi. The young child had feared him at first, then came acceptance, then apprieciation. Yami hadn't wanted to be here at all, but then came to the realization that he could help the young child. The Spirit was slightly cold-hearted, pessimistic, but he had a heart. All this mess was because of him, so leaving one boy, no matter how brave, to deal with the chaos alone was something no one would do. Not even Yami.

It struck him to the core whenever his charge, his little Aibou got hurt. Most times it wasn't dangerous, but the thought of loosing someone else so important tore the stoic boy to shreds. He had dealt with enough loss. Yugi shouldn't have to go through the same thing. So much hardship for just a child, someone physically and mentally able to handle it, but emotionally-?

_The stars do not cry._

Silvery tears snaked down the smooth face, eventually dripping onto his crossed arms.

He wept for his past life.

He wept for what Yugi's life could have been, had fate not chosen him.

He wept because of the Millenium Puzzle's tainting one so pure. Such a paragon.

_He's never cried before._

Yami did not even see the small head of russet hair poke out one of the windows. Yugi Motou gained a view of the roof, just in time to see one small tear stream down from the ruby colored eyes. His mouth opened in involuntary shock and sadness. To his knowledge, Yami had never lost control of his feelings, always kept them in a tight rein. As if afraid to show emotion. Or unwilling to let Yugi see. That hurt. To not know what ails your closest companion.

_He will come in soon, and I will be here for him._

Yugi simply slipped back inside the window, sitting on his bed, keeping his eyes on the window. The stars were bright tonight, tiny pinpricks of light in the black night.

_The stars do not feel our pain._

With that thought, Yami strayed from his waking dream, wiping his eyes with a bare forearm and sliding down the roof towards the window. When he was close enough, he grabbed the edge of the roof and swung into the bedroom, feet first. Like in the cinema. He ended up inside the room, flat on his back, a flinch on his pale features.

"Ouch," commented Yugi wryly from his spot on the bed, smiling gently. Yami rolled his eyes and offered a smirk, easing himself to his feet.

"I should really like to see you try that!" he challenged, sitting down on the bed with a whoosh and a squeak of the springs. His eyes were a bit red, most likely from lack of sleep, but his shoulders shook with surpressed laughter.

"Well, sometime, one of us has to miss the window, and if I don't try at all, there's no way I can miss!" The young boy gave his spirit a grin, as said spirit looked to the heavens again. Yugi had won that bout. But then, he covered his mouth with a hand and gave a yawn.

'Good night," he murmured mentally reaching for one of Yami's hands. Yami held it with both hands, but the young child had a strong grip tonight.

'Good night, my little Aibou...' Yami smiled tenderly. How did he end up with such a little angel, he wondered to himself as he removed the puzzle from his neck. He looked at it for a moment, dangling on the cord, then dropped it unceremoniusly to Yugi's bedside table with a thunk.

It was beautiful, golden, glitter faintly, yes, but prisons come in all shapes and sizes. His fingertips gently brushed the Eye of Horus symbol on the front.

'I will always be here for you.' Came the murmur from the bed, just as Yami vanished into the Puzzle with a flash of bright light.

_Stars are eternal, as is friendship._


End file.
